User blog:Xelak/Enlightenment on my character, Xelak
Well, I'm sure you all really don't care, and about 99.9% of you won't read this blog (the other 00.1% being ZACH, cuz he's cool like that), but I fell the need to let my philosophic side show. I haven't gotten the new picture for Xelak up yet, so bear with me on the descriptions. It has come to my attention that my attempted bid to make Xelak a more major player in the game has backfired, epically. In case you hadn't noticed, Xelak plays a very minor role in both KHL, and, conceivably, KHLII. So, it was my plan to make him a better character by fleshing out and developing his character in his own, personal backstory. However, in order to do this he had to DIE, to have an excuse to ditch La Lutte. However, just recently this idea was vetoed by none other that our new Saule (now used as a honorific title), Xiggie. (Who I - without any regrets - helped put into office) Thus, I have had an epiphany. I blame my bid for power on my until-very-recently overenflated ego. Why I had it, I don't know...(maybe it was because I practically single-handedly brought back KHL from the grave - oh wait, that's the ego talking. Never mind) but I had one. However, my new perspective has cued some philosophic thought. Can I borrow someone's soapbox please? Thank you... My enlightenment is this: just for a moment, compare Xelak to Demyx: (pictures will go here soon) See the resemblence? That same goofy smile. That same short-but-still-crazy hair. That same giant-ass insignia-based weapon. That same plot importance... Let's face it, Xelak fans. (That'd be me.) He's about as crucial to the overall plot in KHL as Demyx was to KHII. Honestly, it's like some idiot just made them both up as filler space...oh wait, that's Tetsuya Nomura. Nevermind... Look at Demyx for example. He shows up what, twice? The first time is as an easy-as-pie not-even-a-boss-battle, leaving you wondering what the point was, and the second time as a hard-as-hell boss fight, making you loath him even that much more. Same with Xelak: (seriously, the resemblances are creepy, and i HATE Demyx) He only has two important roles: one as one of the combatants in Shrine City against Hellius' Heartless, and he wasn't even responsible for its ultimate death, making the point moot, and then again when he sacrifices himself to save what remains of La Lutte. Look at them: Demyx shows up at a moot-point boss battle; Xelak shows up in a moot-point boss battle. Demyx dies not evn halfway through; Xelak dies not even halfway through. Okay, now I'm starting to creep MYSELF out with resemblances... My point is this: Xelak HAS no point. And I really don't mind; I could just make another character for KHLII. I could even use the designs I had for Kale. Well, actually, I do mind a little bit...I mean, that flushes the whole Coaltion Chronicles down the lou...(loo? luo? How do you British people spell that?) But, that aside, I would basically just like to make it public that my hot-air ballon ego has alnded...very much deflated. So, in any event... LET'S FINISH KHL!!! YEAH!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts